User talk:TheGhostMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tsumi Tanake page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 02:25, January 12, 2011 Welcome to the wiki~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) When editing there is a box for different types of headers to divide the page into sections. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 02:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) About your Fanfic. Alright, its okay to be very honest but there is some things that can be reviewed. The begginging sorta sucks. No hook whatsoever. And of course the story the mom told Tsumi wasnt detailed enough. It looked like you just scrambled random sentences together. Though its all in chronological (Hope I spelled that right) order the part where hes thirteen came too soon. or maybe the whole story should have been when he reached the age thirteen. DaughterofaMuse 05:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Who am I? Don't go saying you suck at the beginning. It just shows you give up easily. If you want to get better just keep writing and if you look im sure you have good reviews on that story. Just keep trying. And doesnt look like you have an editor. Better find one of them. As for who I am, meh. I'm a muse personified, and thats the only answer i will give you to that question, for now. One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else. 05:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Your girlfriend? Nice Headliner Sounds intriguing, maybe. I need to think about it. But give me one good reason why i should edit for you. from your earlier comment your complex might be your downfall. I dont wanna do all that work for nothing. One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else. 05:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Complex does not equal crutch!!! Oh please, don't make me hit you with a pool noodle!!! Your complex wont be your crutch and the minute it appears Im so outta reviewing you. Dont let peoples reviews and flames bother you, just take it as advice. Now get to work on chapter two. Your goal. Make it better than chapter 1!!! P.s. I really like the zombie farmer sentence. Made me lolz!!! One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else. 05:52, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Chapter two on hold! Someone call the press! Then dont work on the second chapter. Rewrite the first until you fill like.. 4 pages. One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else. 06:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sacrifice to me!!!!!!??? No, damn.. can I has cookie? No need to beg. Fine. Ill edit this chapter when you work on it. One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else. 06:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh!! I have a question!!! :Waves are around in are: PICK ME TEACHER!!! Seriously, I have a question. In almost all of the series that Riordan has done his man characters, (Except for the awesome saytr whom i would totally date!) has a love interest. Are you gonna be manly and give him a sexy (An possibly slutty girl) or go for something more real. Say that girl that might not be scrawning but curvy and shit, and has a sense of humor and or temper and you know. Is the person who will suceed in life. And if so is she gonna be a demi? I think it would be cool if she wasnt of greek or Roman origin. Just saying! One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else. 06:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I've read your story... I like your story but I'm a bit confused. I think that you should slow things down in the story because it seems like everything is going on so fast. Imagine someone punching you in the gut and in less than one-half of a second, he's punched you in the face. That's what your story feels like to me. Please don't take this comment personally, it's just a suggestion. I still think your story is nice. Moodle -PJO,KH,ATLA, LOTR,etc 21:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) You've read his story? I totally agree with Moodle. (I nearly put Booble for some reason) slow it down. Use Tsumi's five senses.. well six i guess if hes the son of hades and can hear the dead. Wouldn't that be considered a sixth sense? Like something almost paranormal..?! OMG ALL PSYCHIC'S THAT CAN HEAR THE DEAD ARE THE CHILDREN OF HADES!!!! Proof!!! Proof!!! One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else. 21:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) my reply well for starters it is alot better than the first time u posted it. i think ure goin in the right direction with this. i like the meeting between Amaya and Hades, i think that was my favourite part. i hav no idea what some words mean though (ex.obassan). i live in canada we dont hear that 2 often. not saying u should change that i just wanna know. i like how u said that u thought u were going crazy (cause most demigods do think they are going crazy or something is really messed up bout them when they first discover their powers). i like how u hav the pumpkin shaped birthday cake, though is it cause u like pumpkins and halloween and u asked 4 it 2 b pumpkin shaped or cause it hints 2wards Hades cause ure mom knowss ure a son of hades (that could b a good thing 2 add). ive almost got my story ready 2 go up on the wiki :). im excited ive already got a few ppl that im gonna inform as soon as it goes up (ure one of them :P). i think my story's goin well but im not gonna b the judge of that. oh btw im also planing on putting up a friends section on my profile. again good work Courtney di Angelo 04:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) FanFiction Hoping you can take a read on my FanFiction !! Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Thanks ! ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 13:56, January 13, 2011 (UTC) The core of the question It really isn't the question of "Why you?" but rather the question, "Why not you?" I can help whomever I want, so what you just happened to be the writer of a decently interesting story. I give you my humble advice like every other Percy Jackson snob (Sorry other peoples. ily!!! <3 ) and thats about it. I just happen to be a good writer. I'll read your story in a bit since im right in the middle of finally getting a shower. I hate working long hours. So keep the questions coming. I'll be on later today than I was yesterday. One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else. 21:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Dancing Skellington!! LOLZ!! Jack Skellington eat your heart out! I loved that scene. "Masters, let us dance for you." for some reason I imagined that in a really odd accent. One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else. 03:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Two editors.. we are sexier than the charlies angels!!! Alright. Chapter one was okay. You can really tell your a novice but thats cool. Your stuff is raw, and all you have to do is cut and polish. Or in this case beef it up with really good descripton and character and plot content. I cant tell you what to fix in chapter two until you finish writing it. And in chapter one, well I didnt like the description of your 13 year old b-day. Add on more to the end of the chapter. I want to know what your chatacter is thinking. Did you read my story? Use it as a example. And give me some critisum back. Take me... or leave me. Accept me - or walk away! Do not try to make me feel like less of a person, just because I don't fit your idea of who I should be and don't try to change me to fit your mold. If I need to change, I alone will make that decision. 03:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I think your FanFic is AWESOME. Anyways i apologize for not updating mine. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 09:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Consider it kinda rude... Hey, well i like the fanfiction, as it is already known and I give you advice often enough. Why don't you comment on my stuff though? It doesnt inspire me to continue if i know one one likes it enough to leave comments. Just sayin, do what you want. I can't make you do anything. Take me... or leave me. Accept me - or walk away! Do not try to make me feel like less of a person, just because I don't fit your idea of who I should be and don't try to change me to fit your mold. If I need to change, I alone will make that decision. 20:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Flames can be killed with water I am quite aware of the flames, slow snail commenter. But I choose to ignore it with the cold shoulder. Cold shoulder = ice. Ice + Flame = water. Water = me winning by default. xP Take me... or leave me. Accept me - or walk away! Do not try to make me feel like less of a person, just because I don't fit your idea of who I should be and don't try to change me to fit your mold. If I need to change, I alone will make that decision. 21:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hope these help! [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 22:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) .... Thanks for being nice (on the blog). But I really don't want to get you involved in this. It's our fight, and I don't want anyone else to get caught in the middle of it. *hugs you* Your stories are nice, by the way. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't mind being friends ^.^ And don't worry, no one is being harassed... Again, there's no need for you to get caught in the middle of this. You didn't start it, and you don't deserve to be stuck in it. Besides, it's already over.....kinda..... ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 01:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Waffles k, I'll read it ^.^ Would you like me to be your beta? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 01:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Who's your cousin? That depends on who your cousin is....Lenobia Nikki Nelson A7x Freak 19:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okie! Sure, I'll be the co-beta Lenobia Nikki Nelson A7x Freak 19:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. A beta is basically someone who looks over and proofreads your work for you before you post it. ^.^ ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 03:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks You No problem. -Leafwhisker 21:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC)